Professor Layton and the Broken Reality
by Soul Rider
Summary: One year after the Future London mystery, Luke is sent to live with the professor because two mysterious letters said that he will be in danger. When the duo - and Flora - are called about some kind of portal, they are shocked to find themselves... in the real, yet more twisted future. Rated T for dark themes.


**It's been a really long time since I published anything. Maybe almost a year. Sorry though, RC followers, this isn't for "10th Grade Ninja". I. Have. Moved. On. I am done with it. I have no motivation to continue. I like that you are following it, but I have no plans to continue it, especially after catching a glimpse of the finale.**

 **I am in a new fandom. Yep, I like Professor Layton. Don't be a hater if it's not your thing. Though my friend, wizwitch42 and I worked really hard onfixing this chapter up. So please give it a chance of a read!**

* * *

 **Professor Layton and the Broken Reality**

 **Prologue** : **One Year Later...**

Morning had arisen in London, England. At Gressenheller University, a famous professor entered his office, an eager smile on his face. Archaeology Professor Hershel Layton went to his desk to read the letter he had received from his friend, Clark Triton, a week ago.

 _Hello Hershel,_

 _This may be a bit of short notice, but I have some things to tell you. A certain letter had arrived to me saying to send my son, Luke to you for his safety. It stated in the letter that he would be in great danger a year from today and that he must leave the Triton residence as soon as he can. Luke needs to get ready so you have time to prepare for his arrival. He will arrive in London in a week. We will try to find who sent this letter and question him, so there's no worry here, but please make sure Luke behaves._

 _Regards, Clark_

While the professor was still unsure about the letter Clark received, he was eager to see his apprentice again after that last mystery he solved in his new neighborhood seven months ago. Today, Luke would be arriving at the port and he mustn't be late.

Making sure his hat was straight, he went to the door. When he opened it, the maid Rosa was right there, startling both of them.

"Oh! Well, good morning, Professor," she greeted.

"Good morning, Rosa."

"You heading off somewhere already?"

"Yes, I am picking up a close friend of mine at the port about now. I mustn't keep him waiting when he steps off the boat."

"Well, you can spare a second to take this letter with you." Rosa held up an envelope with a peculiar stamp: it looked like a strange logo with a top hat and a familiar mask. Without another word, Hershel accepted the envelope.

"Thank you, Rosa. I'll be back shortly." The kind maid stepped aside to let him through, and he left in a bit of a hurry.

A boat horn went off just as the professor reached the port. He watched as the ship stopped and started allowing passengers off.

A certain blue cap caught his attention. It belonged to a boy starting his teens by the looks of it, for the kid marks on his cheeks were faded. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue bowtie, and over the shirt was a thin, blue coat with a high collar. He had a familiar bag on his left, but the strap was on his right shoulder. His shorts were brown and he wore knee high blue socks and brown loafers.

The young teen looked around a bit before his familiar eyes landed on the professor. His smile widened.

"Professor!" he called before running up to his mentor. The archaeologist tipped his hat in greeting. The two shared a moment in an embrace for true friends sake. "It is great to see you again, Professor!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again too, Luke. I hope things at home had still been going well."

"The town is still great and so were my friends. But in my opinion, it's a bit too quiet. Nothing like the adventures we had together. I wonder what we'll encounter next." The professor chuckled.

"Come now, I bet Flora has woken up."

"Really? I can't wait to see her too!" The two headed to the Layton Mobile post haste. Something fell out of Layton's pocket, which Luke grabbed. "Professor, you nearly dropped this."

"Oh. Thank you, my boy." He accepted the letter. As they headed to the car, he read the return address. However, there was only one thing: an initial and a date. The two letters were "T" and "L". The date was... rather unusual. It dated... 15 years in the future. "Luke," he called. "I believe we have our new mystery right here." He showed the letter to his student. His eyes widened.

"What? 15 years in the future? Is it like what Clive did?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to read it on the way back."

On the ride back to London, Luke opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter and to his surprise, there was a water stain on the inside. Ignoring it, he observed the writing. His eyes widened again. "Professor, this looks like your handwriting."

"It does? What does it say?" Luke began reading the letter.

 _Professor Hershel Layton,_

 _My, it's been a long time since I used that name. And the situation is most strange. By the time you read this, I believe that Luke is safe with you. There really is someone out there who will stop at nothing to bring harm to him. And I know full well that Luke means a lot to you, as he does here where, or rather when, I am. He is a key to the future, one that must not be left out of your sight. Please... Please protect Luke. He is… everything to you, and me._

 _Sincerely, Theodore Layton_

"Layton?" Luke repeated in confusion. "Is he related to your adoptive parents?"

"Not that I know of."

"And the name is Theodore. Wasn't that once your name, Professor?"

"Yes. But it was Bronev. I wasn't a Layton yet. But what intrigues me is the part where he says "or rather, when"."

"Sounds like a time travel mystery to me. A fishy one."

"Yes, it is quite puzzling. Who do you know besides your parents and I that would want you protected?"

"None that I can think of. And this person sounds very serious about my protection. Almost too serious. And what about this starting line 'a long time since I used that name'?"

"I am not sure, Luke. But we can examine the letter when we get to my office." His self proclaimed apprentice smiled.

"Right you are, professor."

At the office, Luke opened the door. Suddenly, he's hugged by a familiar brunette in a peach colored dress.

"Luke!" Flora cheered. "I am so excited that you're here!"

"Hi, Flora! I was really missing you! How is it with the professor?"

"It's been quiet around here with the same thing everyday; the professor making a mess of his office, Rosa scolding him for leaving his office untidy, mail coming and going, and not to mention all the papers he has to grade."

"Typical free time." The two teens chuckled, and the professor tipped his hat over his eyes in embarrassment. "But right now, we have a new mystery already."

"You always seem to cause trouble, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Flora?"

"The professor told me about the letter from Mr. Triton, about how a letter came saying you were in danger."

"Yeah, we still don't know who sent it. That reminds me, I managed to take some photos of the letter before Dad hid it away." He pulled some pictures out of his bag. They showed different sections of a neatly written letter. However, the handwriting was still deemed... not the best. "Fiddlesticks. The pictures are mixed up," Luke realized. "Must've gotten tossed around while on the ship."

"No puzzle I can't solve," Layton assured.

 _Puzzle 001: Letter of Warning_

 _20 Picarats_

 _"All of these pictures are mixed up. The letter won't make sense like this. I never got a good enough look at them myself. I had to hide them from Mum and Dad. But knowing you, Professor, you can make sense of the photos! I know you can!"_

Some sorting later...

"There we go! All in order," Layton announced.

"There was no doubt, professor!" Luke cheered.

"So what did the letter say?" Flora asked.

"Let's find out." The three began reading the copied letter.

 _Good man,_

 _I do not know how to fully explain it to you, but I know something that will happen. In one year, there will be... an incident, and you'll never see your son again. I am telling you this so that you can send him to safety now. I ask you to send him to his mentor and best friend, Professor Hershel Layton in London. Let's just say I know that the gentleman will do anything to keep Luke safe. We're sad to say that we cannot interfere with the events as it would be against the rules. That's why... Only the professor can save him. Please understand and get Luke out of harm's way._

 _Sincerely, Hershel Sycamore_

"What?! Professor Sycamore sent this?!" Luke started freaking out. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

The professor shook his head. "Luke, remember, he was adopted as _Desmond_ Sycamore. I don't think he would want to change back to his birth name. Besides, he has the reputation he wants to hold as Jean Descole."

"That is true. But then, that makes it the same case with the letter you got, Professor. It has your birth name and your adoptive last name too. Call it intuition, but obviously, these two letters are linked."

"And they both talk about you being in danger. It's like they know our every move and what will happen."

"But Professor, what's this about never seeing Luke again?" Flora asked worriedly. "And why does it state to send him to you?"

"I do not know, Flora. All we do know is that the first letter, received by Clark, was a warning about Luke's future fate. The letter I received today was written by another person, but went into detail about his importance to the future. That is what caught me off the most. It talks about his connection with this person Luke doesn't even know, but is very protective of him."

"Do you think it's a stalker or two?"

"I am not sure at this point."

"These people are making a big deal out of me," Luke said, a bit embarrassed. "But all this about my 'fate'? My 'importance to the future'? I don't think I'm not important, but..."

"Nonsense, Luke. You are very important to all of us."

"I agree with the professor!" Flora said. "You're one of my best friends, Luke! And so many people had been waiting for you to come and visit! They'll be so happy to see you! Why don't we go and see them?"

"Really?"

"I don't see any trouble with that," Hershel commented. As the two teens cheered, there was a desperate, loud knock. Layton answered the door. "Inspector Chelmey?"

"Professor, there's something fishy going on at this widow's house and only someone of your experience can understand it," he announced. Then, he noticed Luke. "Oh, so the ankle biter had arrived today too, huh?"

"I'm no 'ankle biter' anymore!" Luke said, offended.

"Anyway, you better come with us."

"I see. We better head on over. Luke, Flora, you're coming with me."

"You're taking Flora?!"

"After you left, the professor allowed me to travel places with him," the young girl explained. "He says makes it feel like old times."

"Oh. I-I guess that's, um, understandable," Luke stammered while his cheeks reddened. "Come on, let's get going!"

The professor chuckled at his apprentice's excitement. "As enthusiastic as ever."

"Hmph. He hasn't changed a bit," the inspector commented.

* * *

 **Please review and reply!**


End file.
